For a long time it has been necessary to positively identify animals. Historically, this was done by branding them. More recently, animal identification has made use of the versatility attained from electronic identification. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,384 discloses an apparatus for implanting a marker in an animal. The apparatus employs a sharpened needle into which the marker is placed. The needle is secured to a holder with a reciprocable rod which can be forced into the rear end of the needle, after its sharp end has been inserted into the tissue of an animal, to thereby eject the marker from the needle into the tissue. Once ejected, the needle is retracted, the incision in the animal skin is permitted to heal, and the marker is permanently located beneath the animal's skin.
Typically, the markers are electronic markers such as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,188 and 5,041,826. Briefly, the markers disclosed in these patents are passive integrated transponders disposed or embedded in a glass, plastic or the like, closed tube. Once implanted, the transponder can be excited by inductive coupling from an interrogator held or positioned on the exterior of the animal in the general vicinity of the transponder in its tissue. The transponder responds to the interrogator via the inductive coupling with a signal constituting a stream of data unique to the transponder in question. Typically, the signal is in the form of two different frequencies, a shift from one frequency to the second during a bit cell representing a data "one", and a shift from the second frequency to the first frequency representing a data "zero". The responsive signal is then detected and processed for utilization in a data storage and/or display device.
The information carried by the transponder can vary widely and as required. Typically, it will include information such as identification numbers, owner's name, address, telephone and license numbers, age and/or name of the animal, etc.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,188 and 5,041,826 are herewith incorporated by reference.
Prior art transponder insertion devices, such as the one described in the above-referenced '384 patent, satisfactorily position the transponder in the animal's tissue beneath its skin. However, the puncturing of the skin and the insertion and withdrawal of the needle leaves a wound. This involves discomfort for the animal and can lead to subsequent infections. Moreover, at the time the transponder is implanted, the veterinarian frequently also administers medication to reduce pain, forestall infections, or simply because the animal has been brought to him, and he, as well as the owner of the animal, prefers to take advantage of the visit to simultaneously administer medicines, vaccines, etc. This applies in particular to domestic pets such as cats and dogs, whose owners prefer to limit the number of veterinary visits they need to make with their pets.
In view thereof, it would simplify the transponder insertion procedure, would benefit the animal, and would be to the financial advantage of the animal's owner if the transponder and the vaccine could all be injected into the animal tissue simultaneously.